Technology for determining location has become small and inexpensive, facilitating the creation of location-aware devices. Many businesses need to keep track of objects such as materiel or personnel. Current ways to keep track of objects do not readily facilitate billing, auditing, compliance, maintenance or prevention of misuse or theft.
It would be useful to have increased functionality related to location-aware devices.